The Janitor's Closet
by redruby727
Summary: Massie and Derrick are over. Nina comes back even more hotter and tries to get Derrick, Massie gets jealous. Derrick sorta secretly wants Massie back. And what happens when an argument between Massie and Derrick leads to a different ending for the story?
1. The News

**So, this is my first Clique fanfic. I'm actually just trying this out. But I'm not saying that I don't love Clique as much as you guys. Please review. I'm gonna need some opinions. :)**

BOCD

Art Class

9:32 am

"Okay, class. You have exactly forty-five minutes to paint a landscape picture, which begins….now." Vincent announced to the class.

The students groaned.

"Chop, chop, ladies" Vincent said as sat down on his chair.

"So, Mass, what are you gonna paint?" Claire Lyons asked.

"A garden, probably" Massie Block answered as she dipped her paintbrush into Nature Green paint.

"Oh" Claire said.

"You?" Massie said as she eyed the Red Orange paint Claire dipped her paintbrush into.

"Uhm, the sunset at the beach" Claire said dreamily.

"And why?" Massie said.

"Cam" Claire said before she started stroking her paintbrush on the canvas.

" Ooohkaay." Massie said before starting with her painting, too.

"Hey, Massie, why not draw a portrait of Derrington?" Kristen suggested.

"No" Massie said quite harshly.

"Huh?" Kristen said a little too loud.

"Quiet, please" Vincent warned.

Massie just gave her a you-forgot-about-it-didn't-you look.

"Oh, right" Kristen said before turning to start with her own painting, too.

Massie Block and Derrick Harrington have been the hawttest fling for almost a month. But then the two of them started to get into a fight, so alas, the hawt fling was done (over, gone, lost, forgotten, no more, _nada_; you get my point).

As soon as the morning class was over, the Clique assembled together at their usual table which was at the center of the cafeteria.

"_Hola!_" Alicia said as she sat down on her usual seat.

Massie, Claire, Dylan and Kristen were already seated when she arrived.

"Hi, Leesh" they all chorused.

"Guess what? I've got good and bad news" Alicia said as she set her tray down.

"How much gossip points?" Massie asked.

"A bag full" Alicia said, widening her eyes for more emphasis.

"Go" Dylan said; and all of them leaned in to make sure no one could hear.

"I just found out that BOCD is going to hold a Boy Auction next week! So, we get to 'spend' on our crushes" Alicia said; adding a soft squeal at the end.

"Which means?" Kristen asked.

Dylan nudged Kristen with her elbow and said, "It's gonna be a boycraze, Kris!"

"But my family and I are leaving for Chicago next week to visit my aunts" Kristen said.

Claire patted Kristen on the shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

"Oh, well" Kristen said with a shrug and smile.

"The bad news?" Claire and Dylan said in unison.

Alicia heaved heavily.

"Bad news?" Massie repeated.

Alicia made a worried face before saying, "Nina's coming back for probably a semester."

Claire's jaw dropped.

Massie's eyes widened with fury.

Dylan and Kristen didn't know whether they had to be happy or sad. But they knew that Nina was one of Massie's "most hated" people. So whether they liked it or not, they had to _not _like Nina.

"I know it's a total bummer but---"Alicia said.

Massie raised a finger and cut Alicia short. "Let's just hope that she won't make any more scenarios' here in Westchester that could ruin the state and balance here ever again."

The rest nodded in agreement.

Massie leaned back and smiled. She loved being the Alpha and never again will she have it taken away from her ever again. Especially not by a slutty and bitchy Spanish senorita.

**Ok, so I know that this is too short, but it's still the intro anyway. But I'll keep it coming. I promise. But please, please do review for your opinions. And PM me if you have any great ideas for the story. Thank you!**


	2. Cousin Faceoff

**Here's my second chapter. It will kind of make you annoyed of Nina. Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airport

(the next day)

6:35 pm

"Alisya!" Nina exclaimed as she saw her cousin, Alicia, run towards her.

"Hey, Nina. BTW, it's Alicia" Alicia said as she led Nina towards their car.

"Oh, I'm so excited to meet your _leetle_ friends again. Especially, Maysee" Nina said; rolling her eyes at 'Mayssee' as she took off her sunglasses inside the car.

"Don't get your hopes up, Nina. 'Coz they're _nawt_ even planning to look at you" Alicia muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Nina said as she faced Alicia.

When Alicia was just about to reply to Nina, her jaw dropped.

Nina looked even more beautiful than last time. She looked quite different. Alicia hadn't noticed it until she saw Nina without her sunglasses.

"Love it?" Nina said, noticing Alicia's expression.

"Huh? Love what?" Alicia replied not keeping her eyes off Nina.

"The nose job and lip job" Nina said proudly.

"I'm sure it's not called 'lip job', Nina" Alicia scoffed.

Nina didn't even seem offended. "So, do you?" Nina repeated.

"You look different" was all Alicia could manage to say. She wasn't gonna succumb to Nina, she wanted to stay with Massie. But deep inside, she was shocked at Nina's new and fake beautiful face.

"I know. But I did it to attract more boys here" Nina said.

Alicia examined the rest of Nina's get-up and noticed that Nina looked like she hadn't even finished dressing when she left her house back in Spain.

Nina was wearing a small white tube top that revealed much of her cleavage (and she wasn't even wearing a bra!) , a very short mini skirt, red sandals and a black trench coat that she wore over it all.

_How did Nina even get pass through the immigration officers?_, Alicia thought.

"Nina, don't get offended, but have you ever heard of wearing a bra?" Alicia asked.

Nina laughed. "Of course, why not?"

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" Alicia said a little rudely.

"Because, Alisya, I don't need it for this outfit" Nina replied.

"It's Alicia. _Ah-lee-sha._" Alicia said, trying to make it clear to Nina.

But Nina just ignored her.

"_Ehmagawd!_" Alicia said in frustration as she looked out the window and up to the sky, it was already nightfall.

The two of them were silent for the rest of the ride.

Twenty minutes later, the car stopped in front of Alicia's large house. Nina got out first and slammed the door shut when Alicia was just about to get out.

Alicia fumed. She opened the door, got out and slammed the door shut with shut great force that the car shook.

"Are you okay, _Alisya?_" Nina said, trying to look innocent.

"For the last time, it's _Alicia_! And next time your ever gonna do that again you are so---"Alicia said in a semi-loud voice; pointing at Nina's face.

"Oh, Nina! So good to have you back! Let's just hope there won't be any more problems like last time" the beautiful Mrs. Rivera said, cutting Alicia short, as she opened the doors, and ran to give Nina a hug.

Nina just let out an awkward laugh as she hugged Mrs. Rivera back.

Mrs. Rivera loosened the hug and examined Nina. "Well, look at you. You had a nose job. Your lips, too, that's---nice" Mrs. Rivera said trying to maintain her smile but deep inside she was engrossed that Nina, at such a young, already had plastic surgery jobs.

"So, _auntee_, am I gonna have another 'Welcoming' party like last time?" Nina asked; changing the subject, as she broke free from Mrs. Rivera's hug.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Nina. We can't. You uncle and I are gonna be busy for the next couple of weeks" Mrs. Rivera said with an apologetic smile.

Nina look disappointed. "Oh, it's okay"

"Now come on in then" Mrs. Rivera said as she led the way into the house.

But Alicia and Nina stayed behind.

"Good luck flirting with the boys during your party. Oh, wait, you won't be having a party 'coz you don't deserve one. So, no boys for you, Nina!" Alicia said.

Nina narrowed her eyes at Alicia.

"I will never forget all the things you did the last time you came here. So, I'm sorry, but you're through. 'Coz I don't wanna ever get in trouble with you again" Alicia said.

Nina took a step closer to Alicia, making their eyes only inches apart. Both of their eyes were deeply narrowed at each other.

"You better be nice to me, or else" Nina threatened.

"Or what?" Alicia said.

"I'll mess up everything for you and you're friends again. Especially, _Maysee_, for she owes she big time" Nina said.

"Try me" Alicia said

"Oh, I will" Nina said.

"Do it and we'll be sending your sorry butt back to Spain in no time. _Again._" Alicia said.

"Ugh!" Nina said.

And at that Alicia turned her back at Nina and walked in her house, smiling to herself for she has gained victory that night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know, still short. But it's gonna keep coming soon. If there are any typos, please forgive me.**

**I really loved the part where I let Alicia tell Nina off. I soo that that slutty little Spaniard. I'm not a racist, never was!! I just don't like Nina, a lot! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! thanks.**


	3. Admit it!

**Third chapter! But this will be short. Ha-ha!**

----------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Block Estate

The Cabana: Massie's Weekly Sleepover Party

7:15 pm

"Kuh-laire, it's either you're going to end that phone call or leave" Massie said.

Claire sighed. "Gotta go" she said to her caller before finally ending their long conversation.

"Hurry up" Kristen called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Claire said before joining the girls' gossip conference.

"Who was that?" Massie asked.

"Cam" Claire said, blushing.

Massie rolled her eyes in a playful manner before focusing back on their gossip conference...

"You did not!" Dylan said with wide eyes.

"I so did!" Alicia said.

"Did what?" Claire asked.

"Alicia just told her cousin, Nina, off" Kristen said.

"But I thought you guys _liked_ Nina, right?" Claire said, looking at Kristen and Dylan.

Dylan and Kristen looked at each other before laughing out loud.

"Emphasis on the word '_liked_', Claire" Kristen said.

"Yeah" Dylan said.

"Right. She's a total LBR" Claire piped.

"You got that right" Massie said. She had just been listening to Dylan, Alicia, Claire and Kristen being loyal to the PC. And she was really proud.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Dylan suggested.

"Sure" the rest chorused.

"Claire, you first" Dylan said, turning to Claire.

"What? Why me? Shouldn't Massie go first?" Claire said.

"Just do it, Claire" Massie said.

"Okay, fine. Dare." Claire said.

"I dare you to…eat this whole slice of pizza" Dylan said, handing Claire a huge and greasy slice of pizza.

"Sure" Claire said and finished the pizza in about a minute or two.

"Ew" Alicia said.

"Carbs" Kristen said.

"Fattening" Dylan said.

Massie just gave Claire an engrossed look.

"What?" Claire said after swallowing the last bite.

"Never mind. Me next, and I choose…truth." Massie said.

"Okay, are you or are you not over Derrington?" Alicia said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Mass" Kristen said.

Dylan and Claire looked at Massie with beaming faces, waiting for her answer.

Massie's widened. It took her second to calm herself. "That's the most stupid question. I change my mind, I choose Dare instead."

"Hey, no turning back" Dylan said.

"Fine, 'coz I'm over him anyway" Massie said.

"Don't try to bail out, Mass" Claire said.

"It won't hurt, Mass" Dylan assured.

"Admit it! You're so not over Derrington" Alicia said

Massie sighed. "No, I'm not" Massie muttered so low that her friends barely made out the words she said.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alicia said.

"But it doesn't matter, anymore" Massie said "Now all of you don't let any other soul know ok?"

They all nodded with huge and satisfied smiles.

"Now, let's go to sleep" Massie said before lying down on her sleeping mat.

When the lights went out, Alicia showed Dylan, Kristen and Claire her crossed fingers.

Alicia mouthed the words _I've got a plan._

Dylan giggled softly.

Claire nodded.

Kristen grinned.

**It's kind of a cliffie but, I promise, in the next chapter it will be longer… ******

**Again, I'm sorry that it's too short. Review please?**


	4. The Reunion

**Finally, Microsoft is functioning well! Whew! Now..this is where the conflict starts and----what the hell, go find out yourselves! I'm spoiling it! ******

BOCD

Hallway

8:00 am

"What song?" Kristen asked.

"Uhm, 'Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf'" Massie said as she took hold of the school's double doors.

"So, we start with the chorus pa—" Claire said

"Yes, Claire" Massie said impatiently; cutting off Claire. "Start with your left foot"

The PC nodded.

"Let's do this" Massie said with a proud smirk on her lips as she pushed open the double doors with a great amount of force.

Massie glanced on her left shoulder to see if the PC had taken her instructions well—and they did; Massie feels more proud.

_Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_

_What is this, forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock, Let it rock, Let it ROCK!_

Massie sang in her head. "It's all about me, Massie Block".

Suddenly, someone stood in front of Massie and the PC, making them stop abruptly. No one could do this. _**No one.**_

"Step away LBR, you are so _nawt_ worthy" Massie said as she tried to push away the LBR without even looking at her face.

"Aww, is that the best way to welcome me, _Maysee_?" a familiar, eerie and slutty voice said.

Massie's eyes widened as she shiver of anger ran down her spine…It was NINA.

Massie turned around to face Nina, putting on the meanest look she could ever do on her face.

"Oh, hi Nina, no wonder why that _**sickening knock-off **_outfit of yours seemed _awfully_ familiar " Massie said with both hands on her hips.

The PC and everyone else present laughed out loud.

"Ha-ha, very funny, bitch" Nina said; looking proud.

The PC's eyes widened and looked at Massie. Everyone else gasped.

"Nina, am I a mirror?" Massie said as she took a step closer to Nina.

"No" Nina said confusingly. Clearly, she was too dumb to know what was coming up for her.

"Then why did you just talk about _and_ to yourself" Massie said with a smirk.

The PC laughed.

"How lame" Nina said "You're not even worth my _precious_ time"

"Oh, I'm worth all the time in this world" Massie said before she gave Nina a insulting once-over; turning her back at her.

The PC followed Massie lead, and as they passed by Nina, they all gave her mean once-overs. She DESERVED it. Don't you think?

Nina stood there, furious, she had never been this mad since the last time she met the PC. _That's it. Pay-back time_, Nina thought to herself.

**Yes, I know it's really short. I just wanted it short so that….(loooong story)**

**But it's gonna keep coming. REVIEW!! ******


	5. Let's Talk

**Thank you, all of u, for the reviews. They made me wanna write/type a lot faster. And it begins…!**

BOCD

Cafeteria

12:32 pm

"I still can't buh-lieve that Nina just called u a…a **bitch!**" Alicia said, "Ugh! Why do I have to even be cousins with her?!"

"Yeah, Mass, what are we gonna do to her?" Kristen said as she took a sip from her bottled Perrier.

"I don't know, but I am nawt gonaa get penetrated by her like last time" Massie said.

"So, what are we talking about here?" Derrick busted in as he took the empty seat right across Massie.

The PC's eyes widened.

Massie folded her arms across her chest."Since when did _you_ become part of the PC, Derring—Derrick?"

Massie had almost called Derrick the sweet nickname she had made for him.

"Dunno" Derrick shrugged as he took a mouthful of food in his mouth.

Dylan scrunched her nose. "I can't stand watching you guys eat delicious and fattening food while I sit here eating low-carb selections that aren't even edible!"

Massie raised a brow out of confusion and just looked at Dylan who was now covering her eyes woth her hands.

"That was a mouthful" Claire said.

Derrick swallowed the food and said, "Okay?"

"Let's get right to the point, Derrick, what do you want?" Massie said sternly.

Derrick pushed his tray forward. "To talk."

"We're listening" Massie said. The PC leaned in closer to Derrick, not wanting to miss out a single word.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Not to all of you! Just Massie. _Alone._" Derrick said sternly.

The PC's jaws dropped and they started to look at each other.

Massie looked at Derrick before standing up from where she sat. "Fine."

Derrick followed Massie lead. Massie stopped I front of the Boy's lockers room.

"What?" Massie said.

"Not here" Derrick said as he took Massie by the wrist and leading her to their secret hide-out. Or at least used to be when they were together…under the bleachers.

Derrick leaned against a steel post, hands inside his pockets.

"Talk" Massie said as she stood in front of Derrick, hands on her hips.

Derrick sighed.

"Well?" Massie said.

Derrick took a deep breath before taking her porcelain face in his warms hands.

Massie looked confused.

Derrick stared into her eyes and Massie did, too. She just can't help it!

Amber met coal.

Derrick leaned in….

Massie diverted her head.

"What?" Derrick whispered.

"It's been over a year now, Derrick, since…." Massie said in a low voice, pausing at the last word.

Derrick dropped his hands from her face and heaved heavily, taking in Massie's sweet YSL Baby Doll perfume. "I know" Derrick muttered.

Massie took a small step back. "I gotta go now. The PC are probably already looking for me." Massie said as she examined Derrick…and noticed that for a change he had been wearing dark-wash jeans, nawt shorts. _Interesting._

Derrick nodded.

And Massie left without another word, leaving Derrick alone under the bleachers.

"Should've thought that it wasn't just gonna be that easy" Derrick said to himself as Massie disappeared from view.

He dug a hand into his pocket and clutched the **M** brooch that Massie had given to him over a year ago. He clutched it tight right before leaving their hide-out…

**Awww….poor Derrick….and Massie. Please review. And if u have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh and the PC are already 13. Haha REVIEW**


	6. The Flame Is Gone

**I kinda feel bad for Derrick…but don't worry. It SHALL be MASSINGTON.**

BOCD

Cafeteria

12:50 pm

"Where's Massie?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know but it's been around 20 minutes already!" Kristen said.

"What do you guys think are they doing?" Claire said; biting her fingernails.

"Oh look! Here she comes!" Alicia exclaimed as she spotted Massie's deep purple top and shiny curls among the students.

"Hey, guys" Massie said as she took her seat in the middle.

"Where have you _been?!_" Dylan said worriedly.

"Chillax! I was only gone for 20 minutes" Massie said as she flicked a lock of chestnut hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, 20 _looooooooong_ minutes!" Kristen said "We were worried"

"So, what did you and Derrick talk about?" Claire asked.

"Uhm…err…nothing important actually" Massie lied, slightly tearing up as she remember their short 'meet-up'.

"Oh" Alicia said.

Suddenly, loud clacking sounds were heard and it seemed to be coming close to the PC's table. The clacking sounds were ahb-iously made by some LBR's heels. But who's?

"Aww, for it isn't, _Maysee_" a heavy-accented voice spoke.

_**Nina.**_

"Aww, for isn't it a slut right in front of me" Massie said mockingly.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "Whaevah, Maysee. I was just here to ask you something".

Massie lifted a well-plucked eyebrow.

"Is it true that you and Derrington**s** are **over** now?" Nina said w/ a smirk.

Massie felt her insides heat up with anger. _How the hell did __**she**__ know about that?!?!_

Massie opened her mouth to response.

"Wait, of course you are! So, he's mine now" Nina said as she laughed; causing to shake her overgrown boobs to shake. _Ugh! How disturbing!_

"So, what?" Massie said, trying to keep her voice uninterested. But deep inside she just wanted to yell at Nina and tell her about what had just happened with Derrick and her under the bleachers.

"You'll see" Nina said before she flashed Massie and the PC an evil grin.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Like I care, Nina"

"Of course you care. You love him" Nina said.

"Listen, you" Massie said as she stood up from her chair to walk closer to Nina. "We're over plus I **do nawt** love Derrick Harrington **anymore**".

Little did Massie know that Derrick was just nearby, listening to their conversation.

Derrick felt like his heart had been crushed into a million pieces. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Get a grip of yourself, Derrick. You heard her, she doesn't love you anymore. It's not like you _still_ love her right?" Derrick whispered to himself. _But deep inside, he knew he still loved her…somehow._

Without even noticing, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Move on. Maybe you'd find someone just like Massie…just might" Derrick muttered to himself. But he knew it was impossible. Massie was a one of a kind. She was special to him. Even though she bossed him around at times…when they were together that is. She still was…no, **is very special** to him.

Derrick patted his pocket and felt the brooch against the material; and he smiled to himself.

_I'll fight for you, Massie. Whatever it takes…,_ Derrick thought to himself as he walked away from the cafeteria.

BOCD

"The Boys' Meeting Place"

1:06 pm

"Dude, where have you been?" Cam Fisher asked Derrick who had just arrived to their meeting place.

"Around" Derrick muttered.

"Cool jeans by the way" Cam said before typing on his phone's keys.

Cam stopped abruptly and realize what he just said to Derrick. **Jeans.**

"Dude! You're actually wearing jeans! As in, **not** shorts!" Cam said as she shook Derrick hands playfully, "Congrats, man!"

Derrick just smiled and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Yo, guys!" Kemp and Josh said as they approached Cam and Derrick.

"Hey" Derrick and Cam said in unison.

"Have you heard?" Kemp said with a grin.

"Heard what?" Derrick asked.

"We, boys of BOCD, are gonna be auctioned off next week for charity _and_ the dance!" Kemp said.

"Really?! I yhink I'm gonna join, 'coz maybe my ClaireBear would want to spend on some love" Cam said with sparkling eyes as she pretended to be kissing an imaginary girl.

"Yeah me, too! And…some girl might actually want me" Josh said.

Cam, Derrick and Kemp laughed.

"I am so joining this, why should I even miss out a chance to get hooked-up with some hot chick?" Kemp said.

More laughter.

"Uhhh, maybe I'll join, too." Derrick said. _Hopefully, I might just get to do it…_

**Hahaha! I'm not so sure if that was a cliffie or not.**

**What's Derrick gonna do? Find out in the later chapters! If you review, that is. HAHA yes, I'm a tease.**

**REVIEW**


	7. Nina's Call

**Hey, sorry about the confusion w/ the schools. I'm really sorry, the boys and the girls are in one school now, to make it more clear. I'm gonna change some things from the previous chapters. Thanks to those who've pointed it out!**

Block Estate

Massie's Sleepover

7:0pm

"Where's Kuh-laire?" Massie said impatiently.

Alicia shrugged. "Dunno"

Massie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Claire burst into the Cabana's doors with her hair all messy.

"Uh, Kuh-laire, did a tornado just come and do that to you're hair?" Massie asked.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Cam and I didn't notice the time" Claire explained "So, I didn't have much time to groom my hair either. And would that have a comeback?"

Massie looked at Claire. She seemed nervous.

"There was suppose to be a comeback, but I'll just give you a chance" Massie said.

"Thanks, Mass" Claire said.

"Whatever" Massie said "Now come on, we're playing truth or dare"

Claire shrugged and rolled out her sleeping bag beside Massie's.

"So, who goes first?" Kristen asked.

"We've played this game like a thousand times already and you still don't know who goes first? Massie of course" Alicia said.

"Sorry" Kristen said.

"It's fine. The PC is my anger exception" Massie said.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'anger exceptions'?" Claire asked confusingly.

"It means, Kuh-laire that I won't just easily get mad at you, Alicia, Dylan or Kristen. Massie said, "Unless…you know"

The PC giggled. "Thanks, Mass" they chorused.

Massie just smiled.

"On with the game now" Alicia said "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh" Massie said.

"Ok, uhm, I—no, _we_ dare you to tell us all about your 'little talk' with Derrick" Alicia said, making air quotes at 'little talk'.

Massie tried to keep a normal disposition. "Oh, it was nothing" Massie lied.

"Uh huh, so if it _was_ nothing, then why won't you just spill right away?" Kristen said.

"She's right, Mass" Dylan agreed.

Claire and Alicia nodded.

Massie heaved heavily, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you."

The PC cheered; then immediately shushed when Massie started opening her mouth.

"Ok" Massie started with her voice really low that the PC even had a hard time to hear "We didn't exactly _talk._ Well, at least we barely did, he just—just almost sorta…" Massie trailed off.

"Almost sorta what?!" the PC said in unison.

"_We_ almost sorta…kissed" Massie said.

The PC screamed.

"Enough with the yelling!" Massie said

And just like a snap of a finger, they immediately shushed up.

"But why almost?" Claire asked

"Because Kuh-laire, you don't just kiss your ex after breaking up with him over a year ago" Massie said.

"But that was like when we were just, I don't know…like twelve!" Kristen said.

"Yeah, and you're thirteen now" Dylan said.

"Exactly my point, 'another year another life'" Massie said.

The PC just gave Massie questioningly looks; they had no clue on what Massie just meant.

Massie, as the Alpha, understood that they didn't exactly get _her_ point. "It means, you guys, and that I have to start all over now, but with someone else. So like, past is past."

"Oooohh" the PC said.

Massie just chuckled. She just loved her girls and the way they always pay attention to her; making her feel more alpha-like.

"Hold on. Where's Bean?" Massie said.

The PC looked around. And gave Massie _I-don't-know_ looks.

"Ehmagawd, I think I just left Bean in my room!" Massie said worriedly. "You guys don't mind if I go get her, right?"

"Of course, Mass" Dylan answered in behalf of the PC, who just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, be right back" Massie said as she slid on her purple coat before leaving the cabana.

"So, now, what's our _plan_?" Claire said.

"Right. The _Massie-and-Derrick-get-back-on _plan" Alicia said.

"Geez, we really have to make that name shorter" Dylan said "Memorizing long names give me headaches" Dylan said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, uhm, how about **The MDHU plan?**" Claire suggested.

"Huh? What do those stand for?" Kristen asked.

"The Massie-Derrick-hook-up plan" Claire said.

"I think Massie-Derrick-Get-Back is more preferable" Alicia said.

Claire shrugged.

"So, the **MDGB** plan, it is!" Dylan said; raising a finger in the air.

"So, what's the plan?" Claire asked.

"Don't know yet. Let's just talk about it tomorrow. Massie could be back any minute" Alicia said.

And as if it was on cue, Massie barged into the cabana door right after Alicia finished her sentence. Massie already had her precious Bean in one arm and her cheeks had a slight pink tint that was probably caused by the cold temperature outside.

"Okay, I'm back, hope I didn't take too long" Massie said as she put Bean down before joining the PC.

"No, you were right on time" Alicia said as she winked at the PC.

Dylan, Claire and Kristen giggled.

"What's so funny?" Massie asked confusingly.

"Nothing" they all said in unison.

Massie gave them her 'one-eyebrow-raised' look.

And it _seemed_ like they had nothing to hide since they didn't show any change of emotion.

"Okay, so who's next?" Massie asked.

"Meeeee!" Alicia said happily.

Suddenly, Massie's iPhone started ringing.

She grabbed her specially-made purple iPhone to check who the caller was.

**Nina.**

"Ugh! What does she want now" Massie said.

"Who's that?" Claire asked as she toyed with her long bangs.

"The one and only evil sluttish Nina" Massie said.

"Put her on loud-speakers" Dylan said.

Massie pressed 'talk' and immediately switched on the loud-speakers.

_Hola, Maysee._, Nina said through the other line.

Massie gritted her teeth.

"Speak. I don't have enough time to waste on you" Massie said.

The PC tried to hold their giggles.

_Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I have a very special visitor right now, and we're having __**so much fun**__. _Nina said with snicker.

"Don't care, Nina" Massie scoffed.

_Aww don't care? Well, maybe you'll care if you find out who this 'someone' is. Ohh, dahling, come here and say something._ Nina said, she obviously wasn't lying about having someone with her. **But who?**

Massie somehow sensed the slight mistakes in Nina's grammar. Just when she was just about to point it out…

_**Hi, whoever you are!**__, _said a very familiar voice said playfully and Nina just giggled flirtatiously.

Massie's eyes shot wide with fury. That voice…she knew who it was, she couldn't be wrong. That particular voice that had always soothed her. That voice...was with **his.**

The PC exchanged worried glances.

Nina had pushed herself to the limit already.

Before she knew it, tears started forming in her eyes, Massie tried her best to blink them away but one stupid tear rolled down her cheek.

She immediately ended the call.

"Mass…" Kristen started to say.

Before they knew it, Massie had already let tears roll down her cheek. She seemed like she was oblivious to them. She just looked like she was staring into space.

The PC became worried.

"We should go to sleep now" Claire said.

"Good idea" Alicia said.

And the rest including Massie immediately lay down on their sleeping mats.

At the time when everyone could have already been sleeping, Massie just lay there with her eyes still wide open, tears still flowing, and mind & heart still debating.

_How could this happen? HOW?! No…my ears must have been wrong…it couldn't have been…,_ Massie thought to herself, pausing before **his** name.

**Hahaha. I think you all know who that voice is. If you're thinking what I'm thinking then, you're right! I'll keep them coming, I promise. If you guys also promise on keeping those reviews coming. Hehe oh and one more thing thanks to all of you who have pointed out my small mistakes, those corrections really helped. =]**


	8. The SetUp

**So, here's Chapter 8, folks. Because of the changes I made, I'm also gonna add up mire spice to this story, to you know…make it more fair for the PC and boys.**

BOCD

Math Class

9:56am

"_Uh, hello students of BOCD. This is your principal speaking. We all heard about the Boy Auction next Thursday." _ The speakers blasted.

Dylan and Claire giggled in excitement.

Massie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm so excited!" Alicia said.

"I , for one, am not oh-so-crazy about it" Massie said.

"Oh" Dylan said.

"_We, the board of directors, have decided to also have some girls auctioned off, since the boys have been complaining. So, we just might pick out some girls or have you sign up for it" _then there was a long pause, "_That will be all_"

Then, loud and rowdy cheers that were obviously made by boys filled the entire BOCD.

Alicia looked at Massie. Massie seemed uncaring towards the news.

And then it hit Alicia. She immediately got her iPhone and sent a message to Claire, Dylan and Kristen.

**Alicia: Hey, guys, I got it! Since we ahb-viously know that Massie isn't gonna bid on Derrick, why don't we just have Derrick bid on HER!**

**Kristen: Massie would just object to this suggestion.**

**Dylan: Yeah.**

**Claire: W8, what if, we sign her up without her consent?!**

**Alicia: Ehmagawd! You're right. We should do that right after classes when Massie goes to the bathroom to retouch her make-up.**

**Dylan: Wow, you're an expert on everybody's sched now?**

**Alicia: I guess I am.**

**Kristen: Cmon you guys. I have to pay attention to the class discussion, I wouldn't wanna flunk math!**

Then nobody answered anymore.

BOCD

Ladies' Bathroom

10:00am

"Where you guys going?" Massie said as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Err…uhh" Dylan started.

"To go get our…our" Claire said.

"You're what?" Massie eyed them suspiciously.

"Textbooks!" Kristen said.

"Oh okay" Massie said, softening her glare on the girls.

"Nice save" Dylan whispered to Kristen.

"All in the day's work" Kristen whispered back with a proud smile.

"Uhh, I'mm stay here with Massie" Claire said. She knew how Massie didn't like being left alone.

"Okay. Seee yaaaa!" Alicia sid as she dragged Dylan and Kristen out of the bathroom.

"Thanks" Massie said to Claire's reflection in the mirror.

"You're welcome" Claire replied.

BOCD

Principal's Office

10:05am

"Uhh, ma'am, we'd like to uhh, sign someone up for the auction" Dylan said.

The principal's secretary looked up from her Pride&Prejustice book. She took out a clipboard from under her desk and pushed it towards the girls before she went back to reading her book.

Alicia took out her Mont Blanc pen and filled out Massie name.

Dylan couldn't help but giggle as she watched Alicia scribble down on the paper that was clipped on the clipboard.

As soon as Alicia finshed, she immediately tucked her ballpen back to the outer pocket of her latest Chanel bag.

"Thanks, uhh…miss" Kristen said as they sped out of the office laughing their heads off.


	9. Ahgreed

**Yes, we all hate Nina :D Thank you for the reviews!!**

BOCD

Last Period

2:55pm

"Oh, come awn, Mass" Alicia begged for the hundredth time.

"NO!" Massie snapped angrily, folding her arms on her chest. "I am nawt going to the dance!"

After Massie found out what her friends had just done, she couldn't help but feel extremely furious.

"We didn't want you to go alone" Dylan said.

"Massie Block is nawt as desperate as _them!_" Massie said angrily as she pointed to Jenna and Strawberry; who, too, have signed themselves up for auction.

"We know, Mass" Kristen said "We thought--"

"Well, you thought wrong" Massie said. "_Anyone_ could just bid on me! Who knows, a LBR might bid on me the highest!"

"Mass, just trust us, ok?" Claire said.

"Yeah, you really should" Alicia said "I checked the names of the boys who signed up and Derrick wasn't on the list"

Massie tried her best not to smile. "So?"

"You not over him remember?" Dylan whispered slyly. "And he might bid for you"

Massie looked down at her Jimmy Choo's. "_Might._"

"Yeah, but—" Claire said.

"But I'm still not going" Massie said, interrupting.

The PC groaned.

Soon enough, the final bell rang.

"Please, Mass?" Kristen asked.

"Let's talk about it during the sleepover" Massie said.

Today was a Friday. This week, the PC had changed their Sleepover Sched. They were to have a sleepover on Thursday and Friday, that was why they had a sleepover yesterday. Since next Friday was already the 'Boy-Girl Auction Charity Dance'.

The PC sighed in relief.

The Cabana

Massie's Sleepover

7:30pm

"So, are you going?" Alicia asked.

Massie heaved heavily. "Fine, I'll go. Just make sure no idiot or LBR gets a chance to win-slash-buy me"

"Done" Dylan said.

"Done" Claire said.

"Done" Kristen said.

"Done" Alicia said.

"And done" Massie said with a smile. "Agreed?"

"Ah-greed" Alicia said a playful smile.

The PC laughed.

"Wait, if that's the case, we should go shopping tomorrow" Massie said.

"Yeah, totally!" Dylan said.

"But I—" Claire said.

"Don't worry, I'll let you borrow a credit card" Alicia said.

"Thanks, Leesh" Claire said.

"No problem" Alicia said with a grin.

"Kristen?" Dylan asked.

There was a long pause as the PC stared at Kristen for her answer.

"I'm rich again!!!" Kristen screamed happily.

The PC screamed in joy.

"Ehmagawd, I'm so happy for you!!" Alicia said as she gave Kristen a big hug.

"Group hug!" Claire announced.

And they all huddled up around Kristen.

"This is soooo in timing! I mean like, we go on a _huge_ shopping spree tomorrow and Kristen's rich again!!" Dylan said.

"Yeah, Kris! Welcome to the club!" Massie winked at Kristen.

"Thanks, Mass" Kristen replied.

Massie noticed the sad look on Claire's face.

"Don't worry, Kuh-laire. You're still a PC member" Massie said.

"Uh-huh" the PC agreed.

Claire's sad expression immediately changed into a happy one.

"I'll have Isaac pick you all up" Massie said. "First thing tomorrow nine _ay-ehm_." (AM)

"Done and done" they all said in unison.

**Ok, that wasn't so interesting, but I hope it was ok. =D**


	10. Shopping Spree Terrors

**Okay, why's everybody—no, not everybody—some people asking how old I am? _ Besides, why do you wanna know? HAHAHA :D**

The Mall

Saturday

10:45am

"So, where do we go first?" Alicia asked as they entered the mall's main entrance.

"How about…uhm…I don't know. Where, Mass?" Claire said.

"I was thinking…YSL" Massie said. "And after that, we could go to the perfumery at the Department Store. I'm almost out of my Chanel no. 19"

"Ok" Alicia said.

"Oh, oh! Can we go to Vera Wang and Seven Jeans right after?" Kristen asked.

"Of course!" Dylan said. "Marc Jacobs, too, ok?"

"Well, duh! We have like all day for this!" Massie said. "And all of you sooo have to help me pick a _uber_ cool and hawt outfit for the auction _and_ the party. So that makes—two outfits"

"Uh, two things. First, since when does Massie use the word 'uber' and second, someone seems a little excited" Kristen said slyly.

"Oh, _'uber'_? I don't know. I guess it just slipped out" Massie said. "And I _am_ a little excited of course but not as much as you guys think"

"Oh, ok" Kristen.

"Wait, isn't that store the one mentioned in Us Weekly? The one that shares the same concept with Intermix; except that it's all high end designers?" Dylan said; her voice increasing its pitch in every sentence.

"Uh, YES!" Massie said.

"Cool!!" the PC screamed and started running towards it. Except for Alicia, that is.

"Hey! Slow down! I don't run, remember?" Alicia called as she tried to speed up her pace. The rest of the PC was already a few feet ahead of her.

"Just run, Leesh" Claire called back.

"Ugh!" Alicia groaned as she started to run. "Wait up!"

"Ehamgawd! Alicia's running!" Claire gasped.

The PC immediately stopped in their tracks to witness the first time Alicia Rivera ran.

"Whew! I thought I wouldn't catch up!" Alicia said in between pants as she reached the side of Massie.

Massie looked proud.

"What?" Alicia asked confusingly.

"You just ran, Leesh!" Dylan said happily.

"I did?" Alicia said "Wait, I did"

The PC laughed.

"Well, come on then!" Massie said as she started walking towards the store again.

INSIDE THE STORE:

"Wow, this store has like almost all designer brands! At least the ones we love, that is" Dylan said.

Massie rummaged through the perfectly polished silver racks of the store as she carefully inspected any dress that was worth wearing. She had found several cute dresses but, they didn't suit her personality.

As Massie continued onto the next rack, she found a purple-wine silk strapless dress. It was fabulous. Massie decided to try it on and—BAM! It looked fabulous on her **(A/N: picture of the dress in my profile)**

Massie changed back into her clothes and went back out into the store where her friends were rummaging like mad around the store. Massie giggled to herself.

"Ehmagawd, this is sooo cute!" Alicia said as she handed Massie a classic lavender-purple silk dress. "Go try it on"** (A/N: picture of the dress is in my profile :D)**

"Wow, thanks, Leesh" Massie said gratefully as she headed for the dressing room. Again.

Inside Massie checked the price tag of the dress. _$450…not bad,_ Massie thought as she slipped off her Marc by Marc Jacobs's trench coat and Vera Wang silk and satin black dress.

Massie examined her slim body which was now only clad in a skin-tone Victoria's Secret underwear set before slipping on the beautiful purple dress. She gave herself a once over in the mirror…

She looked ah-mazing. The dress accentuated her body curves perfectly. Massie smiled to herself as she ran her hand up and down the smooth silk fabric.

"Does it fi--**whoa!**" Alicia said as she popped her head in Massie's cubicle.

The rest of the PC popped their heads in to see how Massie looked like.

"Eh" Claire started.

"Ma" Dylan continued.

"Gawd!" Kristen finished.

"Mass…you look…perfect!" Claire complimented.

"You really think so?" Massie asked as she turned to face her friends.

"Yup!" Dylan said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go pay for it!" Alicia said.

Massie chuckled. "Okay, just let me change back to my clothes. Wait, did you guys find an outfit?"

In reply, the PC just raised they're oversized paper bags.

"We've got it all covered; dress, shoes, bag and et cetera" Kristen said.

After that, the PC let Massie have her private time to change back. She admired the dress and immediately changed to her clothes.

As Massie approached the cashier Alicia ran to her with a pair of shoes that matched the dress perfectly.

"Here you go. I found it over there and just imagined how ah-mazing it would look with that dress" Alicia said.

Massie took the shoes from Alicia. "Thank you so much, Leesh. Couldn't have done it without you"

"No big" Alicia said.

Massie handed the cashier her silver Visa and as soon as she was done, she and the PC left the store; giggling and laughing happily.

Department Store

Perfumery

1:23pm

"I'm hungry" Dylan said as she rubbed her belly.

"Don't worry, we'll go find a good place to eat right after we buy some perfume" Alicia said.

Massie immediately made her way to the portion wherein you find all sorts of Chanel perfumes.

"Chanel no. 19, please" Massie said.

"Sure thing" the blonde saleslady said as she bent down towards a box beside her feet.

Massie scanned the place for the YSL section. _Right beside Salvatore Ferregamo,_ Massie noted to herself.

"Here ya go! The last one" the saleslady said.

"Just my luck" Massie giggled. "Thanks…err…Bonny" Massie said as she widened her eyes to read the saleslady's nametag.

"Your welc'm" she called as Massie made her way towards the YSL section.

"YSL Baby Doll Paris, please." Massie said. "The large one"

The gloomy salesclerk sighed heavily as she took out a pink square box from the glass display casket. "Here you go, Miss. You're lucky."

"I guess I am?" Massie replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, 'coz you're not pregnant at 17!" she said.

Massie was dumbfounded. "Okay?" Then Massie noticed the unmistakable bump on the salesclerk's belly.

"Here's your perfume" she said weakly.

"Thanks" Massie said as she grabbed the pink box and hurriedly walked away from the person.

"Looks like someone needs an appointment with Dt. Phil" Massie muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Massie bumped into someone's firm and hard body.

"Ow!" Massie yelped as she fell on her butt.

"I'm so sorry--Block?" the person said as he helped Massie up.

"Watch where you going" Massie said as she looked up at the person. _Derrick._

"Block…" he whispered.

"What do you want?" Massie said coldly.

"I—"Derrick said.

"Derry?" said a heavily-accented voice; cutting Derrick short.

Massie looked around to see who it was. _Nina._

"So, it's true. You're with _her_ now!" Massie said. She tried to fight back the tears that were already starting to form.

"Aww, jealous, _Maysee?" _Nina said with an evil look.

Massie just glared at her then at Derrick.

"Mass—" Derrick tried to say.

Now was one of those rare occasions when Derrick would call Massie by her name.

Massie just gave him a disappointed look before shaking her head in disbelief as she turned away and made her way to the cashier. She felt relieved when she found Claire standing by the counter.

"Mass, was that—" Claire asked.

"Yes, it was him, Kuh-laire." Massie said, "With _her._" This time Massie let the tears roll down her cheek, now that Derrick couldn't see her.

"There, there, Massie. He's being a jerk not knowing that you're more of a girl than Nina" Claire said as she comforted Massie.

"Well, ok. I'll go pay for these now" Massie said as she handed the two small boxes to the cashier. "Anyway, where's the rest of the PC?"

"Dylan was already very hungry, so they went to that new French restaurant 3 stores away from BCBG." Claire said.

"Ok" Massie nodded.

**Was that a little long enough, now? HAHA Review!**


	11. It's Called an Apology

**Here goes chappie numero eleven (chapter number 11)!!!**

The Mall

Le French Restaurant

2:01pm

"Mass, are you sure you're not hungry?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"No" Massie replied as she kept picking at her food.

"This is so unlike you, Mass" Kristen said as she stabbed her fork onto the carrot piece.

"I'm fine ok?!" Massie said; banging a hand on the table.

"Geez, calm down. We're just worried about you" Alicia said.

"Whatever…I'll go to the bathroom" Massie excused herself as she headed for the restaurant's bathroom.

"There's absolutely something wrong with Massie" Alicia said as soon as Massie left.

Then, the PC looked at the nervous Claire as she nibbled who was currently nibbling on her thumbnail.

"What happened?" Dylan demanded. Thought it was more of a statement than of a question.

"Nothing" Claire lied. She had promised Massie not to tell the rest of the girls 'coz ahb-viously, they would just do ah-nother scheme.

Alicia just gave Claire a one-eyebrow-raised looked.

"Nothing!" Claire repeated in a higher pitched voice; flashing the PC her signature innocent face.

Just in time Massie returned from the bathroom.

"Can we go home now?" Massie asked as she fixed her chestnut locks.

"Oh ok" Kristen said.

"Waiter!" Alicia called. "Bill, please"

And as soon as Alicia charged it on her silver Visa, they all exited the restaurant in silence

Block Estate

Driveway

5:46pm

"Thanks. Isaac" Massie mumbled as she got out of her shiny Range Rover.

"You're welcome, Massie" Isaac replied.

Block Estate

Block Mansion

5:47pm

Massie wearily ascended her mom's prized well-polished wooden staircase.

Massie slammed her bedroom door as she entered and approached her dresser. She say down on the matching stool and examined herself…she looked disturbed…for no reason.

Then, something caught Massie's eye…a picture she had stuck onto her dresser's mirror. She raised a skinny arm and pulled it out.

It was a picture of Derrick and her on their very last date…at the Fountain Park.

Massie felt bitter inside her as she watched the picture of Derrick giving the smiling Massie a kiss on the cheek.

Then bitterness then turned into regret, sadness and misery. And in a snap of a finger Massie bent down on her dresser and started sobbing into her arms.

"Oh…Derrick…" Massie whispered to herself. She had missed him so much, but now that he was with her again…all the luck in the world wouldn't help Massie. Even on how badly she wanted him back.

The Harrington Estate

Derrick's Room

7:00pm

"Derrick, a girl named Nina came to see you!" Derrick's maid, Sarah, called.

"Send her up!" Derrick called back.

A few second later, Derrick heard click-clack footsteps then Nina busted in through his door.

Nina's ensemble was a denim mini skirt, red silk halter top and red sparkly stilettos. Nina's face was full of make-up; red eye shadow lined with black liquid eyeliner, some cheek tint and dark red lip-gloss on her plastic pouty lips.

It actually made her look hot. But to Derrick, not as hot as Massie—no, Massie was _beautiful_. Nina was…_hot._ (Everyone knows beautiful is better than hot, right? =])

Derrick stood up and fixed his shirt.

"Ooh, Derry, you're not wearing shorts?" Nina asked as she approached Derrick.

"Yeah" Derrick said.

Nina flirtatiously placed her hands on Derrick's chest and glided it up to his neck; wrapping them around his neck.

Derrick just stood perfectly still. He possibly couldn't take it anymore. His plan on trying to make Massie jealous to get her back was absolutely failing. For he wasn't just making her jealous…he was also _hurting_ her.

"Since when?" Nina asked as she traced a long finger along Derrick's soft, pink lips.

"Uhm…since Massie introduced me to them, then I actually found them as comfortable as shorts but I still wear shorts of course but…" Derrick trailed off as Derrick noticed the slight change of Nina's expression when he said Massie's heavenly name.

"But it doesn't matter" Derrick said a different continuation.

"Good" Nina said.

"Huh?" Derrick asked.

"I don't want you thinking about her anymore, I'm here…to make you happy…to please you. Massie never pleases you like I do, right?" Nina said as she looked into Derrick's eyes seductively.

Derrick swallowed. "Ok"

And at that, Nina pushed Derrick onto his bed and crawled on top of him. Purring like some kind of wild cat.

"Uh, Nina?" Derrick asked.

"Nina positioned herself on top of Derrick as she nuzzled into his head.

Derrick just lay there, he knew it would be wrong to tell Nina off, but he made sure he made no reactions or anything.

Nina looked at Derrick as if waiting for a response to her sweet nuzzle. But no response.

Instead, Nina crushed her sticky glossy lips against Derrick's as started travelling her hands but Derrick stopped her. So, she kissed him harder as she pushed her tongue in Derrick's mouth but Derrick stiffed.

Derrick had enough. Nina was still making out with Derrick's stiff lips.

Without a second thought, Derrick pushed Nina off of him. "Enough!" Derrick yelled.

His force was strong enough to knock Nina on the ground, landing on her butt. "What was that for?!" Nina yelled.

"I've had enough Nina" Derrick said; his voice softer.

"What do you mean 'enough'" Nina said. She was clearly enraged.

"Just…just…maybe you might want to go home now" Derrick said as wiped away the lip-gloss on his lips.

"No, kiss me!" Nina said as she stood up and crashed her lips forcefully onto Derrick's again.

Derrick pushed her back again, but this time with a little less force.

"Just go" Derrick said.

"Fine!" Nina yelled as she stomped her way out of Derrick's room.

Derrick placed his head on his hands as he thought of something to make it up to Massie.

Then after minutes of thinking…Derrick thought of something and immediately took a quick shower, changed into new pairs of jean; he knew she loved the fact he listened to her advice, a white muscle shirt and a black jacket—and left.

Soon after a long walk and run, Derrick arrived at the Block Estate. Derrick remembered the secret way Massie taught Derrick that led to the place below Massie's balcony.

Block Estate

Block Mansion

9:25

Massie lay on her bed still sobbing. Then, Bean came up to her white a white and purple face towel on her mouth.

Massie noticed Bean and sat up. "Thanks, Bean" Massie said as she took the face towel and placed Bean o her lap.

Then, Massie heard tapping noises coming from Massie's glass balcony door.

"Bean, what was that?" Massie said as she swallowed hard.

Bean just barked.

Massie put bean down and slowly walked towards her balcony door.

She opened her balcony doors and saw that no one was there.

"Huh, strange" Massie said to herself.

-------------------

As Derrick threw one more pebble, he saw a shadow walk over to the balcony; opening the glass doors.

Derrick decided to throw one more pebble to catch Massie's attention, he didn't want to shout her name for she might draw 'Security' attention to him.

---------------------

As Massie turned her back, a tiny pebble hit the skin right above her left elbow. "OW!" Massie yelped as she grabbed her arm.

Then she heard a muffled 'Oops'. Massie walked over to the edge of her balcony, still holding the spot where the pebble hit her, and looked down below. Alas, there stood as decently dress smiling Derrick.

Massie's face hardened. "What do you want?" Massie said harshly.

"Is that the question you'll always ask?" Derrick said.

Massie gave him a half-smile.

"Sorry, 'bout that, Block" Derrick said as he noticed Massie rubbing her arm.

"It's 'kay" Massie replied.

"So, uhm, are you gonna come down or I come up?" Derrick asked.

"Why?" Massie said.

"'Cause I wanna talk" Derrick replied.

"You always wanna talk but they end up bad" Massie said.

"Maybe this time would be better" Derrick said with his ah-dorable smile.

"I'll come down" Massie said as she lifted a long leg over the balcony hedge.

"Whoa, Block, there's something called the stairs, you know" Derrick said playfully.

"I know, Derrick, I've been practicing on this so I thought of putting my practice in—ACTION!" Massie said but then she tripped on a bar and started falling.

Derrick eyes widened as he ran to catch Massie.

Fortunately, he was able to catch her perfectly in his arms—like a princess.

"You were saying?" Derrick teased.

"Ugh, whatever, Derrick" Massie said as she punched Derrick in the arm

Derrick gently set Massie on the ground; not letting go until she balanced properly.

"I take that as a 'thank you'" Derrick said.

"Thanks" Massie said "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say….to say…I'm sorry, Block" Derrick said.

Massie leaned against a tree and she folded her arms across her chest.

"And what's that suppose to be?" Massie asked, her expression turning into a pissed one.

"It's called an 'apology', Block" Derrick said with a smile.

Massie felt like she was melted by Derrick's sweet smile.

"I know it's an apology but…why just now?" Massie said.

"Because I—" Derrick said.

"I think you should save it, Derrick" Massie said as she looked into Derrick's eyes, seeing the moon reflecting on his clear eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Derrick asked. "Don't you want me to explain?"

"I've had enough, Derrick…I'm tired, and I just want a simple life now. Because with all this…it's making it more complicated" Massie said.

"If you say so, Block" Derrick said; letting her have her way.

"Yeah" Massie said as she started to walk towards the ladder of cement moldings on her house' wall. She had used it as an escape and entrance to her room.

"Mass, wait" Derrick called.

Massie turned. "You just called me 'Mass'"

Derrick chuckled and stepped closer to Massie. "Yeah…uhm, before you leave…and making it all officially over…" Derrick choked as he clear his voice. "…can I kiss you for one last time?" Derrick asked.

Massie looked down and nodded. "Okay" she whispered.

Derrick lifted Massie's chin so that their eyes met as he took Massie's delicate face into his smooth hands, their faces inches apart. He looked into her eyes before finally closing the gap between their lips. The moonlight shined upon them. The sparks were everywhere—as soon as their lips touched, an electric current traveled down their spines…this was for real.

This was their first kiss for the past year and a half…and it was perfect.

And there was only a very small chance that this would happen again…it was a last shot.

Derrick deepened the kiss.

Massie surrendered to the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled away. "I'm really sorry, Block" Derrick said, "I really am"

"It's 'kay…I know" Massie nodded as she turned and climbed to her balcony.

Derrick watched as Massie entered the room…as the lights went out, before leaving with a small smile.

He was happy he finally got to talk properly to Massie. He had finally apologized to her. And they had their very first kiss after a year and a half.

Derrick walked home in the cold night with his hands in his pockets.

**I hope that was okay and long enough…Sorry, but I won't be updating as often now. School is about to start (for us). So, maybe I could update every weekend. =] I hope its okay…but I'll tell you, this story is just a few chapters more left. But I'll make a sequel… =] please review**


	12. Massie's Special Nina's NAWT

**Here's chapter 12. Feast your eyes!! HAHAHA oh and, I am sorry for not updating for sooo long!! I've been really busy with school lately. Oh and, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes in the previous chapters. That stuff usually happens when I think too fast…I forget to type it word-for-word. XD**

_Though Derrick knew he had just apologized…he knew it wasn't really over…__**yet.**_

BOCD

Monday

The Assembly Hall

9:25am

'The Final Call'

"Attention, attention" the principal said as she tapped the microphone.

A few seconds later, the noise drifted as silence replaced it.

"So, as I was saying, I would like to present this year's auction participants!!" the principal said as she waved an arm towards the closed curtains.

"Where's Massie?" Claire asked.

"She's gonna come out soon" Dylan answered.

Then, a sweet melody started playing, and then it became a hip one as the boys-for-auction walked out and modeled themselves. As they walked around the stage, screams made by girls started to fill the hall. Even the PC screamed for their crushes. Especially Claire.

(Cam, Josh, Kemp, Chris P., Chris A., ………)

Then as the boys left, the girls-for-auction walked out.

Jenna. Mediocre screams.

Strawberry. Muffled cheers.

Carly. Loud enough screams…

Then five more girls were cheered for.

Then, Nina came…loud cheers came…loudest so far. Most made by boys. The PC started booing loud and Nina stuck her tongue out at them. In return, the PC did the same.

"Massie's not out yet" Alicia said worriedly.

"Now, for our last girl-for-auction, the girl Alpha here in BOCD, the special 'merchandise' for the auction…Miss Massie Block!" the principal announced.

Loud, loud cheers filled the air.

Then Massie stepped out in a bee-yoo-tiful outfit. She looked like someone who you could die for.

Massie strutted her stuff. Walking with posh and poise.

Louder screams and cheers filled the air. Then Alicia looked at Nina. She looked very pissed; maybe someone she liked cheered for Massie, too. But Alicia just shrugged it off.

"Go, Block!" Derrick cheered. _Then, he got an idea…_

"Derrick!" Nina yelled.

"What?!" Derrick yelled back.

"Don't cheer for Massie!!" she said as she started to nuzzle in Derrick's neck.

Derrick pushed and continued cheering.

"Ugh!" Nina grunted as she folded her arms on her oversized chest.

BOCD

Backstage Dressing Room

10:30am

"Wow, Mass" Dylan said "You look hot!"

"Thanks" Massie said as she unhooked the clips and ties that glistened together with her glossy chestnut hair. Then, she fluffed her hair.

"I bet you'll have the highest bid" Alicia said.

"Of course she won't" a heavily accented voice cut in.

"Yes, she will, bitch" Kristen said.

"Huh, impossible. With me in the auction…she doesn't stand a chance. That principal made a mistake by not making me the special girl-for-auction" Nina scoffed.

"Yes. I. Will, bitch" Massie said as she stood tall in 5 feet and 8 inches. She was actually 5 feet and 5 inches but her 3 inch heels had made her taller.

She was now an inch taller than Nina the Bitch.

"We'll see who the real tramp is" Nina said.

"I'm sorry, I think you missed what I just said. You're the bitch. And you always will be" Massie said as she flicked her hair at Nina's face when she turned.

As the PC followed behind Massie, giving Nina unpleasant faces, Claire turned to Nina "Loser!" Claire mouthed; flashing the 'L' sign for loser at Nina.

**I know that was short but I have classes tomorrow. Atleast I updated right? =] REVIEW!**


	13. In Your Face!

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry. I know, it's been pretty long. (silence) ok fine, it's been VERY long. I really apologize. Annnd, I hope you'll like this chapter. : ) I'd appreciate any suggestions or questions or whatever sooo, review~! : )**

The Block Estate: The Spa

8:01 pm

"Gosh, I'm so friggin' tired", Massie huffed as she sat on the suede couch.

"Well then, you better rest then. Tomorrow the final count for the auction", Claire said as she winked.

"Gawd. I hope some hawt awesome guy had placed in a billion for me" Massie said as she propped herself up.

"Oh Massie, chillax" Alicia said as she dabbed some toner on her perfectly tanned cheeks.

"How the hell can I?!" Massie groaned, "Any rich bastard could just…win." Massie shuddered.

"At least he's rich" Kristen joked.

The PC laughed.

"Anyway, you should really relax. It'll be totally fine. We promised you we'd take care of it, remember?", Dylan reassured as she turned on the massage chair. "O-o-ohh t-th-ii-i-sss i-ii-s g-g-ooo-oo-dd"

Massie giggled then sighed. "I hope so". In her mind, she knew who she wanted to win. _Him_.

BOCD Office

8:23 pm

"Come on, Jeffrey. You know you want to" Nina purred as she sat on poor Jeffrey's lap.

"Ok ok" Jeffrey said as he pushed Nina off his lap. I'll tell you who has the highest bet."

Nina smirked as she waited for Jeffrey to say her name.

"It's..", Jeffrey started as he squinted at the computer screen.

Nina's faced started to fill with pride.

"..Massie". Jeffrey finished.

Nina's jaw dropped. "Whaaat?! Impossible!", she screeched.

"Uhm…yep. Really is Massie. She's leading by thousands." Jeffrey said as he stretched.

"What do you mean thousands?" Nina asked.

"Thousands of dollars" Jeffrey said.

Nina pursed her lips in anger and stormed out of the office, cursing in Spanish.

* * *

**Sorry this had to be short. :D Don't worry. I'll keep it coming. I promise. : ) I'm sorry for whatever errors you encounter. I'm too tired to re-read. Thank you, and i hope you review. : )**


End file.
